Haunted Dress
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: "Baju siapa ini? Sepertinya ini bukan punya Tapi, aku pernah "/"not Kupakai sajalah!"/Tak lama setelah kepergian Ino, taplak meja tersebut berkibar-kibar pelan oleh Padahal, di sekitar koridor sana, tidak ada jendela atau ventilasi /R&R please and DLDR! Chapter 6 is update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Based on a horror movie, Posession._

_Not really similar __:)_

BRUK!

"_Nii-san_! Aku capek nih! Aku istirahat dulu yah!" seru seorang cewek berambut kuning cerah bermata _blue sapphire_ serta tiga garis kelahiran di pipinya. Meletakkan beberapa _box_ kardus di depan pintu.

"Naruko-_chan_, jangan begitu! Barang-barangmu masih ada di mobil!" teriak seorang pria yang mempunyai rupa yang sama dengan Naruko, nama cewek tadi.

"Tapi Naruto-_nii_, aku capek…" Naruko menduduki dirinya di sofa teras sambil mengelap peluhnya.

"sudahlah, Naruto-_nii_, aku saja yang mengangkat barang-barangnya Naruko_-chan_." Seorang cewek berambut pirang pucat yang bermata _aquamarine _mulai angkat bicara.

"Terserah lah, aku mau megangkat barang-barangku kekamar baruku dulu." Naruto mengangkat beberapa kardus dan membawanya masuk ke rumah baru mereka.

"Arigatou, Ino_-nee_! Nee-chan baik deh!" Naruko melepaskan sepatu kets _teal_-putih nya lalu berbaring di sofa yang dia duduki tadi.

Mereka baru sampai di rumah baru yang dibelikan mendiang orang tua mereka. Mereka mencantumkan di surat wasiatnya bahwa rumah yang kini akan di tempati Naruko, Naruto, dan Ino adalah milik mereka bertiga. Rumah tingkat 2 bercatkan biru tua minimalis itu akan mereka huni seumur hidup mereka.

Ino membawa 3 _box_ di tangannya dengan hati-hati, mengingat dia sedang menaiki tangga. Perlahan dia langkahi anak tangga, terkadang beberapa kali ia hampir jatuh.

"Huh! Kenapa aku sendiri yang tinggal di kamar lantai dua itu?! mereka hobi sekali membuatku menderita!" keluh Ino.

Beberapa langkah lagi, Ino akan sampai di kamar barunya. Letaknya jauh berada di pojok kanan koridor. Ino melihat-lihat situasi koridor yang sempit itu. Sepertinya, orangtua mereka membeli rumah yang sudah lama tak dihuni. Lihatlah, bingkai-bingkai yang bertengger di dinding bercatkan ungu itu letaknya miring dan berdebu. Bahkan, diantara bingkai-bingkai itu ada yang kacanya pecah dan gambar nya begitu mengerikan. Cat dindingnya kusam dan terkelupas-kelupas. Mengerikan.

BRUK!

Ino meletakkan_ box _ tadi di samping pintu kamarnya. Sebelum mengambil kunci kamar barunya, di tatapnya sebentar sebuah bingkai foto besar di dinding sebelah kamarnya, dan juga sepertinya dibawah bingkai foto itu ada meja yang beralaskan taplak berwarna biru gelap. Disana, terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang bergelombang, bermata coklat, dan berkulit coklat eksotis memakai _dress pink_ sepaha sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk buah _blueberry_. Cukup lama Ino menatap foto itu. Seakan jiwa Ino ditarik kedalamnya. Tersadar, Ino langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka kamarnya.

Ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, dia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di kamar ini. Seperti ada hawa negatif di dalamnya. Tapi, Ino hanya menganggap dia belum bisa beradaptasi kamar ini. Kalau membicarakan keadaan, kamar ini lumayan untuk rumah yang lama tidak dihuni. Dindingnya yang bercatkan indigo masih tetap utuh, tidak ada yang terkelupas. Sama sekali tidak ada. Lemari bajunya juga masih disini. Hanya saja, kaca yang terdapat di pintu lemari itu sudah berkarat di pinggirnya. Tempat tidurnya juga rapih sekali. Coba bayangkan dengan keadaan di koridor tadi. Aneh sekali, bukan? Kamar ini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di koridor tadi. Pernyataan tersebut sempat terlintas di pikiran Ino saat dia memasuki kamar ini. Tapi sudah saya bilang, dia mengabaikan pernyataan itu. Setelah itu, Ino langsung membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ino-_chan_! Ayo kita makan siang!" teriak Naruto dari bawah.

Ino yang baru saja meletakkan beberapa novelnya di atas meja tersebut langsung berjalan keluar kamar dan turun dari tangga lalu menuju ruang makan.

SREEKK SREEKKK

Buku yang Ino letakkan tiba-tiba terbuka karena terjangan angin. Dari mana asal angin itu? padahal semua jendela dalam keadaan tertutup rapat.

.

Sinar pagi yang hangat sedang berusaha membangun kan gadis berambut pirang ini. Memasuki celah kecil di gorden kamar sang gadis. Seperti alarm yang berdering untuk membangunkannya. Ino membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Menampakkan sepasang manik _aquamarine_ cerahnya. Tapi, ada suara yang bisa membuatnya tersentak.

"Ino-_nee_, Naruto-_nii_! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

'Huh! Dasar adik sialan! Aku ini baru bangun tidur tau!' Ino membatin kesal. "Iya, sebentar!" Ino membalasnya dengan teriakan juga.

Dengan segera Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah selesai, dia berjalan menuju lemari bajunya. Dibukanya lemari itu, dia memilih-milih baju apa yang akan di kenakannya. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah _dress pink_ sepaha di lemarinya. Dia menatap _dress _ itu dengan heran.

"Baju siapa ini? Sepertinya ini bukan punya ku. Tapi, aku pernah melihatnya."

Ino berpikir keras. Hingga akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan maasih dibalut handuk merah _maroon_-nya.

Sekarang, didepannya ada sebuah foto yang ia lihat semalam. Dibanding-bandingkan _dress _yang di foto itu dengan _dress_ yang ada di tangannya. Sama persis! _Dress pink_ sepaha dengan aksen bunga yang di ukir diatas kayu di bagian dada kirinya. Berkali-kali dia melihat kedua objek itu. Pertamanya, Ino merasakan ada hal aneh disini, tapi dia langsung mengabaikannya.

"_Not bad_. Kupakai sajalah!"

Dia berbalik memasuki kamarnya dan memakai _dress_ itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Ino, taplak meja tersebut berkibar-kibar pelan oleh angin. Padahal, di sekitar koridor sana, tidak ada jendela atau ventilasi satupun.

.

"_Konnichiwa minna-san!_ Kita hari ini mau jalan-jalan kemana?" teriak Naruko. Ino langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan tidak semangat.

"Hanya berkeliling. Menyapa tetangga-tetangga sekitar sini" kata Naruto sambil melahap sereal coklatnya.

"Naruto-_nii_, kau tau? Tadi tetangga sebelah nyapa aku lho! Ganteng lagi!" Naruko menceritakannya dengan antusias. Sedangkan Ino, dia hanya memotong _pancake_-nya dengan agak kasar dan kuat. Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke Naruko.

"Namanya bagus, Menma! Cocok sekali dengannya yang memiliki tampang bagus." Selain antusias, matanya juga berbinar-binar senang. Tetapi, disertai dengan suara dentingan pisau dan piring dari Ino. Lama-lama kuat, semakin kuat, benar-benar kuat, kuat sekali, dan…

"Ino-_chan _beris-"

TUK!

PRAANG!

Piringnya telah terbagi dua.

"Ino-_nee_, sepertinya _nee-chan _kekamar saja. Nampaknya _nee-chan_ ada masalah. Nanti kalau sudah tenang, _nee-chan_ susul kami, _ok_?" Naruko membawa gelas susunya menuju dapur.

Ino kembali kekamarnya dengan wajah yang bercampur kaget dan heran. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Bahkan tadi dia merasa jiwanya hilang. Kalau dia sedih atau galau, dia tidak akan berlaku separah tadi. Ketika dia berhadapan dengan cermin lemarinya. Dia menatap pantulann dirinya di cermin itu dengan teliti.

"Ini, bukan seperti aku yang biasanya."

**TBC**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Kemungkinan, Sai akan tampil di chapter 2 atau 3. _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! Jangan lupa di review yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Based on a horror movie, Posession._

_Not really similar __:) _

_Happy Reading! _

Di berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan menyusuri jalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya. Ketika dia berjalan, semua orang sekitarnya menatap Ino horor. Seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong. Ino menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalas tatapan mereka semua dengan tatapan heran.

'Kenapa mereka? Menatapku dengan takut. Emangnya ada yang salah?' batin Ino. Ino melihat dirinya sendiri dari ujung kaki hingga badannya dan meraba-raba rambutnya.

'Tidak ada yang salah. Aneh sekali mereka ini' batin Ino lagi. Ino pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan pura-pura tidak terjadi sesuatu dan memasang wajah yang biasa-biasa saja. Padahal, dia merasa risih dan tidak nyaman karena dilihat oleh mereka.

"Hei, yang cewek berambut pirang!"

Ino yang merasa berambut pirang mencari sumber suara. Dia mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam klimis dan berkulit pucat tak jauh dari dirinya, melambaikan tangannya kearah Ino. Akhirnya, Ino mendekati pria itu yang sedang bertengger di belakang pagar rumahnya.

"Kamu manggil aku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kamu tetangga baru disini?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya, kamu?" Ino memegang dua besi pagar rumah cowok itu.

"Iya. _By the way_, mereka kok takut gitu sama kamu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Boleh kenalan nggak? Aku Ino." Ino tersenyum

"Aku Sai. Salam kenal." Sai pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku kembali kerumah ku dulu ya, _Jaa_!"

Sai pun melambaikan tandanya sebagai tanda perpisahannya dengan Ino hari ini.

.

"Besok, aku akan pergi ke Vietnam" kata Naruto sambil meminum _blueberry juice_-nya, pertanda dia sudah selesai memakan hidangan makan malamnya.

Naruko yang tadinya memakan ayam gorengnya dengan tenang, kini dia tersedak mendengar perkataan si kakak."_Nani_?! Aku mau ikut!"

"Jangan Naruko-_chan_, ini cuma acara perlombaan olahraga. Kau pasti tidak akan berminat. Lagian, Ino-_chan _saja tidak mau ikut" kata Naruto sambil membawa piring kotornya.

"Tapi, Naruto-_nii_, aku kan pengen banget pergi kesana. Kalau Ino-_nee_ jelas tidak ikut, dia kan sudah mulai persiapan memasuki SMA." Naruko melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sudahlah Naruko-_chan_, kamu kan juga sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kenaikan kelas 2 SMP. Oh ya, Naruto-_nii_, kau tidak khawatir dengan nilai mu nanti di ujian kenaikan kelas 3 SMA? ini sudah mau dekat lhoo…" Ino melahap makanannya dengan santai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasi kalian berdua selama di sini. Jadi jangan macam-macam ya?!" kata Naruto.

"Ha'i!"

Ino memasuki kamarnya. Bergosok gigi dan melangkah ke tempat tidur untuk menikmati istirahat malamnya. Baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ino…"

"Ino…"

Tersentak Ino membuka matanya. Menyusuri sekeliling kamar dengan mata _aquamarine_ hingga tatapan nya terhenti di lemari baju di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tak sadar, Ino berjalan kearah lemari baju tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat kakinya melangkah kearah lemari itu. Di bukanya pintu lemari itu dan mengambil _dress pink _yang tidak berkepemilikan itu. Dipakainya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menyusuri mimpi malamnya. Dan di saat itu juga, sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya.

.

Pagi yang cerah. matahari dengan baiknya memancarkan sinar kuning selamat pagi nya keseluruh penjuru bumi. Membangunkan semua orang yang sudah terlelap kealam mimpi. Tapi, tidak untuk Naruko. Cewek berbadan seksi ini sudah bangun subuh-subuh untuk membantu kepergian sang kakak, Naruto, pergi ke Vietnam.

"Naruto-_nii_! Aku taruh kopernya disini ya! Aku mau bangunin Ino-_nee_" kata Naruko sambil menyeret koper berwarna biru di depan teras rumah. "Ya, bangunkan saja dia!"

"Ino-_nee_! Bangun!" teriak Naruko dari bawah.

"Ino-_nee_!" Tidak ada sahutan dari lantai atas. Akhirnya, Naruko memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar Ino.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ino-_nee_! Bagun! Ini sudah pagi" kata Naruko. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan bulu-bulu tangannya berdiri. Dia merasa merinding sekarang. Tidak tau apa sebabnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kok tiba-tiba aku merinding?" gumam Naruko pelan. Dia pun memutuskan untuk melupakan rasa itu dan menanggapinya dengan tanggapan positif.

Dia baru ingat tujuannya kemari untuk membangunkan kakaknya. Dibukanya kenop pintu itu. Didapati Ino sedang berkaca di depan lemari. Tapi…

Ada sesuatu yang negatif menyelimutinya.

Naruko mendekati Ino sambil beberapa kali menyebut namanya. Namun tidak ada sahutan. Ketika jarak sudah beberapa sentimeter, betapa terkejutnya Naruko. Dia melihat sebuah bayangan seorang cewek yang berbeda paras wajah dengan kakaknya. Memakai baju yang sama dengan Ino. Hanya saja wanita itu agak mengerikan. Wajahnya pucat kebiru-biruan dan matanya yang putih tanpa iris.

"Ino-_nee_!" Naruko menepuk pundak Ino.

Dengan pelan Ino memutar kepalanya, menghadap ke Naruko. "Ada apa?" katanya dengan pelan, sangat pelan.

"Kau harus kebawah, Naruto-_nii_ akan pergi beberapa menit lagi. Setidaknya, _nee-chan_ kasih salam perpisahan kepadanya" kata Naruko.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Ino langsung melesat keluarkamarnya dengan wajah yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Meninggalkan Naruko sendirian disana yang sibuk dengan penglihatannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Apa yang terjadi? Aneh sekali.'

.

"Baiklah, adik-adikku, baik-baiklah disini. Sebentar lagi, ada yang datang" kata Naruto sambil mengecup kening adik-adiknya. "Ha'i!"

"Naruto!" seorang cowok berkulit pucat berlari kearah Naruto.

"Hei, semoga kau menang, kawan!" katanya.

"Arigatou, Sai. Aku pergi dulu. Jagalah mereka, _ok_?"

Sai pun mengangguk dan menatap Ino sejenak. Entah kenapa, dia merasa Ino yang hari ini berbeda dari Ino yang ia kenal semalam. Tampaknya, hari ini Ino begitu hitam.

TIIN TIIN TIIN

Taksi sudah berada di depan rumah Naruto. Naruto pun dengan segera memasuki koper dan tas olahraganya kedalam bagasi. Memasuki taksi itu dan melambaikan tangannya ke Naruko, Ino, dan Sai. Lalu melesat pergi menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Oh, iya. Kamu yang ditugaskan sama Naruto -_nii_ untuk menjaga kami? Kalau gitu, aku Naruko dan ini _nee-chan_ aku, Ino" kata Naruko sambil memasuki rumahnya kembali.

"Aku Sai. Salam kenal" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sai melihat Ino sedang duduk di kursi teras dengan wajah yang murung. Sekali-sekali di elus-elusnyyya rok _dress_ yang ia pakai.

"Hai Ino, kenapa kamu murung?" tanya Sai.

"Aku hanya saja merasa seperti kehilangan semangat. Ini tidak seperti biasanya" kata Ino sambil menatap rok _dress_-nya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Semalam aku melihat kamu memakai _dress_ ini. Apa kamu segitunya menyayangi _dress_-mu sampai kau bawa tidur?" tanya Sai sambil menatap jalanan yang terbetang di depannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa memakai _dress_ ini. Padahal aku tidak merasakan apa-apa semalam. Dan _dress _ini bukan punyaku" kata Ino. Berarti, ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu memakai _dress_ _pink_ itu…

Ino digerakkan oleh sesuatu.

**TBC**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! by the way, arigatou yang sudah me-review fic saya. Apa yang terjadi selama Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya? Ada kejadian aneh apa saja? Akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. So, jangan lupa di review yaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Review Zone! : 

**Pidaucy : mungkin pertanyaanmu akan author jawab di beberapa chapter kedepan. Penasaran ya? Hehehe… terimakasih sudah memuji tentang judulnya^^ thanks for review! :)**

**White Azalea : ini sudah lanjut^^ thanks for review! :)**

**Fujishuki Charlottie : terimakasih sudah bilang fic ini keren dan bagus. Fic ini memang saya bikin berbeda biar nggak terlalu mirip dengan cerita aslinya. Thanks for review! :)**

**Guest : Sai disini nggak jadi hantu kok^^ mungkin di chap ini Saiino nya kerasa. Thanks for review! :)**

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Based on a horror movie, Posession._

_Not really similar :)_

_Happy Reading! _

.

Pagi berganti malam. Matahari berganti bulan. Terang berganti gelap. Malam. Disaat inilah, semua orang beristirahat dari segala kepenatan aktivitas. Tapi, tidak untuk cewek berambut panjang _ponytail_ ini. Ini mulai aneh. Belakangan ini, Ino sering bangun di tengah malam. Dan selalu, memakai _dress_ yang tidak tau siapa pemiliknya itu.

.

"La…"

"La…"

"La…"

Sai yang mendengar nyanyian nada datar itu terbangun seketika. Ia mengacak rambut hitam klimisnya dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuk belakangnya, merasakan sesuatu yang berdiri disitu. Dengan penuh keberanian dan rasa penasaran, ia mengikuti asal suara itu.

Semakin dekat dengan asal suara, indra penciumannya menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu berbau _Lavender_. Ya, semakin dekat Sai berjalan ke sumber suara, semakin pekat bau itu. Tapi, yang diherankan Sai, kenapa cuma dia yang mendegar nyanyian datar itu dan mencium aroma ini? Sai pun menoleh ke belakangnya. Tidak ada Naruko disana.

Sai makin heran. Jarak kamarnya dengan sumber suara –yang menurutnya berada dilantai dua- itu dari ujung ke ujung lumayan jauh. Kenapa kamar Naruko yang berada di dekat tangga tidak mendengar suara itu? paling tidak suara sayup-sayup. Sai pun meneruskan perjalanannya di rumah yang gelap ini dengan terus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam.

.

TAP.

Sai sudah sampai di tempat yang ia ikuti. Tidak disangka, dia sudah berada di kamar cewek yang di ajaknya ngobrol kemarin, Ino.

KRIEETT

AAA!

Sai menghentikan tangannya yang tengah membuka pintu dan sesegera mungkin ia mencari sumber teriakan itu. Teriakan dari suara cemprengnya Naruko.

TAP TAP TAP

"Ada apa Naruko?!" Sai mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Sai-_nii,_ i-itu…" Naruko menunjukkan jarinya kearah _box _kecil yang berisikan peralatan mandi. Naruko menatap _box _ itu dengan tatapan takut.

Dengan pelan Sai berjalan kearah _box _itu. Lalu, membuka _box _putih itu dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba…

PAK! PAK! PAK!

Keluarlah ratusan kupu-kupu hitam menyeramkan dari sana. Sai melindungi dirinya dengan menyilangkan tangannya di kepalanya. Sedangkan Naruko, dia berlari sambil teriak ketakutan. Sai mengikuti arah terbang ratusan kupu-kupu itu dan berakhir di depan kamar Ino.

Sontak, Sai masuk kedalam kamar itu dan mencari kemana perginya mereka. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan, Ino masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Sai memastikan seluruh sudut ruangan kamar ungu ini. Didapatinya jendela Ino yang terbuka dengan bebasnya, membuat gorden jendela itu berkibar-kibar karena angin.

Sai menutup jendela itu dan menguncinya rapat. Tapi, Sai merasakan sesuatu disini. Ada 2 perasaan.

Pertama. Entah kenapa, Sai merasa tenang melihat Ino berada dalam kondisi yang aman. Dan dia merasa, dia harus menjaga Ino dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak perduli dengan resiko apapun.

Kedua. Jujur, Sai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak disini. Seperti ada yang menjanggal. Sai menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya ini. Bulu kuduknya selalu berdiri ketika memasuki kamar ini. Sepertinya, kamar ini, telah dijaga oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang negatif.

.

Paginya, rumah yang di huni Ino dan Naruko ini di penuhi oleh beberapa manusia yang mondar-mandir keluar-masuk rumah itu. Manusia berseragam.

"Bagaimana?" Sai bertanya kepada seorang pria berambut keperakan yang memakai seragam pembasmi hama.

"Aman-aman saja, ini aneh. Kami sudah menyelidiki seluruh sudut dan ruangan di rumah ini. Kami tidak menemukan sarangnya," Pria itu memanggil salah satu anak buahnya.

"_Souka. Arigatou, _Kakashi-_san,_" Sai menghampiri dua cewek yang sedang duduk di bangku teras rumah mereka.

"Baiklah, demi keamanan, sementara kalian tinggal dirumahku. Aku akan memberitahu Naruto soal ini," kata Sai lalu menenteng kopernya ke mobil berwarna kuning emas gelap miliknya.

"Sai! Tunggu, apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Ino sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sai.

Sai menatap Ino sejenak, lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghidupkan mesin mobil. Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Yang sebenarnya, mempunyai lebih banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya tentang kejadian semalam.

.

"Sai, aku tidur dimana?" tanya Ino sambil membawa kopernya masuk kerumah Sai.

"Di sana, dekat tangga. Naruko tidur diatas saja, aku tidur di kamar sebelah sana. Di dekat kamarmu," kata Sai memberi komando.

"Oh, _ok_. di dalam sana ada lemari bercermin kan?" tanya Ino memastikan. Sai hanya bisa mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang aneh ini.

"Tidak ada. Tapi, meja rias ada. Itu punya _kaa-san _ku. Sekarang dia ada di Filipina," Sai berjalan mendahului Ino dan memasuki kamarnya sambil menyeret koper kecilnya.

"Baiklah, tidak apa," Ino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang akan dihuninya beberapa hari nanti.

"Kamar yang lumayan."

Ino mengamati kamar ini dengan teliti. Dinding bercatkan warna _lavender _gelap itu memiliki unsur klasik. Lemari besar dan tempat tidur _queen bed _yang lumayan luas. Dan benar, di sini ada meja rias yang diukir dengan bunga-bunga di sudut cerminnya.

Ino menghampiri meja rias itu. Jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri setiap ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat di meja rias itu. Ino menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Terlihat, sebuah _evil smirk _ hinggap di wajah _Barbie-Barbie-_nya.

.

Di tengah kicauan sang guru, Ino mendengarkannya dengan cermat. Begitu serius hingga tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Ya, seorang gadis berambut _pink _sebahu diam-diam mengambil _dress _yang terlihat ketika resleting tas Ino terbuka. Perlahan-lahan di masukkan tangan Sakura kedalam tas itu dan dengan hati-hati ia keluarkan. Dengan cepat Sakura memasukkan _dress pink _itu ke dalam tasnya.

KRINGG!

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murida yang ada di kelas bersorak gembira. Tapi, tidak dengan Ino. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Biasanya dia paling bersemangat mendengar bel pulang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, jangan lupa tugas kliping kalian di kumpulkan besok," perintah guru berambut hitam gelombang ini, "ketua kelas, mohon bantuannya kamu kumpul besok." Jarinya menunjuk ketua kelas di kelas Ino, Inuzuka Kiba.

Ketika Ino sedang membereskan peralatannya diatas meja, dengan cepat serta melesat Sakura keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju kamar mandi bersama kawanan satu geng-nya.

"Saku, _dress _ini punya mu?" tanya gadis berambut merah berkacamata.

"Tentu dong! Cocok kan sama aku?" Sakura langsung membuka baju sekolah miliknya dan memakai _dress pink _milik Ino yang ia curi.

"Cocok kok! Sama-sama _pink_, hehehe…" kata gadis berambut indigo itu sambil melipat baju sekolah Sakura.

"_Ok guys!_ _Let's go!_" Sakura dan kedua temannya –Karin dan Hinata- keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke luar sekolah diselingi dengan tawa mereka.

.

Ino berjalan dengan lemas kearah gerbang sekolah. Hendak memasuki mobil antaran milik Sai yang sengaja menjemputnya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengintimidasi pandangan Ino.

Ya, dia melihat ketua geng yang terkenalnya di sekolah, Sakura, memakai _dress pink _aneh miliknya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tertawa dengan teman satu geng-nya.

"Heh! Kembalikan _dress _aku!" Ino menarik-narik _dress _miliknya yang dipakai Sakura.

"Eh, apa-apaan nih?! Ini _dress _ aku!" Sakura mendorong Ino dengan keras sampai Ino terjatuh di aspal kasar hitam yang ia pijak.

"Kembalikan!"

PLAK!

Ino terus menampar pipi Sakura dan teriak-teriak histeris sambil menarik-narik paksa _dress _itu. Memaksa Sakura melepaskannya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak meminta tolong kepada kedua temannya. Tapi, mereka berlari menghindari Ino dan Sakura karena ketakutan melihat aksi Ino.

"KEMBALIKAAN!"

PLAK!

"Sudah Ino!"

Sai menghampiri Ino dan menghentikannya dari belakang. Membawanya jauh dari Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa berlutut dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya. Menangis disakiti oleh Ino.

.

Di koridor yang sunyi ini, Ino mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang tunggu di sebelah ruangan kepala sekolah nya. Duduk terdiam sambil mendengar sayup-sayup perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sai dan kepala sekolah pirangnya, Tsunade-_sama._ Tatapannya kosong, belakangan ini juga kulit dan wajah Ino semakin memucat. Disekitar matanya menghitam layaknya panda. Pandangan dari mata _aquamarine-_nya selalu kosong.

KRIEET

"Ayo Ino, kita pergi dari sini," Ajak Sai.

Naruko yang berada disana langsung menuntun Ino untuk berdiri. Namun, ketika Naruko hendak memegang lengannya, Ino menangkis tangan mungil Naruko dengan kasar. Lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Lalu pergi sendirian meninggalkan Naruko dan Sai.

"Aww! _Nee-chan! _Sakit," Ringis Naruko.

"Ino, tunggu!" Sai mengejar Ino dan memegang lengan dengan kuat. Seolah tidak ingin Ino bersikap seperti ini.

"Lepaskan!"

Sai langsung memeluk Ino dari belakang. Mengunci dengan kuat gerakannya yang ingin memberontak minta di lepaskan. Membisikkan kata-kata lembut dari bibir pucatnya. Entah kenapa, Sai merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dan aura yang mematikan sekaligus.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Lepaskan aku, Sai!"

Sai heran. Belakangan ini entah kenapa Ino selalu berbicara dengan nada yang berat. Berat sekali. Sai juga merasakan aura mematikan itu semakin kental. Seolah ingin membunuhnya hidup-hidup. Sai pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak perduli sekeras apapun usahamu untuk menakut-nakuti ku, memberontak dari pelukanku ataupun mencoba untuk membunuhku. Aku akan tetap menjagamu. Karena, ada sesuatu yang menyuruhku lebih untuk melakukan ini dari amanat," Bisik Sai.

Setelah Sai mengatakan kata-kata itu, Ino melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sai dan berjalan sendirian keluar dari sekolah. Di lapangan sekolah, Ino di beri _deathglare _oleh Sakura dari kejauhan. Sementara Ino, dia memberikan _deathglare _yang lebih mematikan dari Sakura. Berdiri diam terpaku menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya Sakura merasakan aura yang mematikan dari Ino.

.

"Haah, bagaimana caranya agar aku memberitahu ini kepada Naruto?"

Sai membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang benar-benar kalut. Kemudian mengacak rambut hitam legam miliknya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya berputar mengingat percakapannya dan Naruko dengan kepala sekolah Ino tadi siang.

**Flashback on**

"Apa yang terjadi, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Naruko.

"Namikaze Ino, _Nee-chan _mu, belakangan ini mengalami hal-hal aneh," keluh Tsunade, selaku kepala sekolah.

"Maksudnya?" Sai menatap bingung kepala sekolah pirang ini.

"Belakangan ini, Ino tidak bersemangat di kelas seperti biasanya. Tidak mengerjakan pr, tidak mendengarkan pelajaran dengan baik di kelas, dan menjauhkan dirinya dari teman-temannya," jelas Anko-_sensei_, wali kelas Ino.

"Jadi, apakah ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tsunade-_sama_, mungkin _Nee-chan _masih terganggu karena ditinggal oleh kedua orangtua kami. Saya tau, dia sangat menyayangi mereka," kata Naruko.

"Begitukah? Aku dengar kalian pindah rumah?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Iya, mereka pindah berdasarkan amanat kedua orang tua mereka," kata Sai.

"Mungkin, kalian perlu mendengarkan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Aku tau, ini pasti sangat berat untuk dia."

"Tapi, Tsunade-_sama, _saya sudah beberapa kali mendengarkan apa yang dia rasakan. Dan dia tidak sampai melampiaskan kekesalannya seperti ini. _Nee-chan _tidak pernah bertengkar, itu bukan sifatnya sekali," protes Naruko.

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar bertengkar, ini sudah termasuk dalam kekerasan," kata Anko-_sensei._

**Flashback off **

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto. Aku akan membereskan ini sendirian."

.

**TBC**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! So, jangan lupa di review yaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Review Zone! : 

**Fujishuki Charlottie : Sakura cuma sekilas aja kok, nggak jadi hantunya^^ Ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks for review! :)**

**White Azalea : Hahaha… ini sudah di update^^ Thanks for review! :)**

**Scarlet24 : Penasaran ya sama nama hantunya? Mungkin akan terjawab di beberapa chapter kedepan^^ Hehehe… Ini sudah di update^^ Thanks for review! :) **

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Based on a horror movie, Posession._

_Not really similar :)_

_Happy Reading! _

_._

Wanita berambut ungu ini menatap tasnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya tergerak untuk merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sebuah _dress _berwarna _pink._ Ya, _dress _yang tak asing lagi bagi kita. _Dress pink _kesayangan Ino. Anko mengangkat _dress _itu dan mensejajarkannya dengan badannya. Menatap _dress _itu dengan bingung.

"Apa istimewanya _dress _ini?" tanya Anko heran.

Anko mencoba memakai _dress _itu. Kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Senyuman mengembang terpancar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Lumayan juga _dress_ ini," kata Anko.

Tiba-tiba saja angin lewat dengan kuat, membuat lampu meja yang tergeletak di meja rias Anko terjatuh dan pecah. Anko merasa heran di sini. Jendela kamarnya sudah di tutup rapat, tetapi gorden jendela itu berkibaran dengan bebasnya. Tidak mungkin angin malam sekuat ini.

Tak berapa lama Anko memakai _dress _itu, tiba-tiba saja kulitnya memerah gatal. Urat-urat birunya tercetak jelas di bawah kulit putihnya, meninggalkan kesan timbul disana. Anko yang merasa tidak tahan dengan rasa gatal itu menggaruknya dengan kuat dan kasar. Tetapi, semakin di garuk, semakin menjadi-jadi gatalnya.

"Duh! Kok jadi begini ya?" tanya Anko panik.

Anko pun menggaruk kulitnya dengan kuat dan kasar lagi hingga akhirnya menimbulkan luka akibat garukannya. Begitu juga di anggota badannya yang lain. Sekali garuk saja darahnya sudah terciprat kemana-mana. Membuat lantai yang ia pijak dan dinding yang berdiri tegak dengan kokoh itu meninggalkan jejak-jejak darah dimana-mana. Saking sibuknya Anko menggaruk badannya, tiba-tiba badannya menghitam. Disertai dengan keluarnya bau busuk dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"AAA!"

.

Sai keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai memandikan dirinya. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang masih basah dengan handuk, ia berjalan kearah dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa _turquoise _untuk merilekskan diri di pagi hari. Tapi, ia terlihat bingung dengan bayangan Ino yang tengah melakukan sesuatu di depan laptop berwarna abu-abu metalik milik wanita pirang itu.

"Ino, kenapa kau hari ini tidak sekolah?" tanya Sai. Dia melihat Ino sedang memainkan laptopnya dengan riang.

"Sekolah diliburkan. Katanya karena Anko-_sensei _meninggal semalam," sahut Ino dengan tatapan yang tidak lari dari objek di depannya.

"Sedangkan kau? kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan," jawab Sai, lalu meneguk segelas air mineral di tangannya.

"Sai, bisa kau ambilkan _dress-_ku di rumah Anko-_sensei_?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hn, kenapa rupanya?" tanya Sai.

"Aku kesepian. Jangan lupa, begitu kau mengambilnya, kau harus me-_laundry dress _itu. Lalu, menyemprotkan parfum disana, harus wangi," pinta Ino.

"Sebentar, apa maksudmu kesepian?" tanya Sai heran.

"Kesepian, aku rindu teman ku. Aku tidak bisa mengobrol hari ini dengannya jika kau tidak mengambil _dress _itu,"jawab Ino.

"Tapi, kan ada Naruko. Dan siapa temanmu?" Sai kepo banget sih!

"Temanku seorang gadis lebih muda dari aku. Dia baik, ramah, dan ceria," Ino membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Sai.

"Temanmu yang mana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu membawanya kemari," kata Sai.

"Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya dan berbicara kepadanya," kata Ino.

Sai segera mengambil kunci mobilnya, melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Ino. Kemudian mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Anko-_sensei_. Tapi, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang masih bermukim di otak Sai. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan adik sahabatnya.

'Kenapa Ino begitu terobsesi dengan _dress _itu? apa yang ia maksud dengan teman?'

.

Akhirnya, Sai sampai di rumah Anko-_sensei_. Ya, rumah itu masih di kepung dengan pita-pita berwarna kuning, _police line_. Sai mencoba melewati garis itu, tapi sebuah tangan menghalangi jalannya.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa memperbolehkan anda lewat," kata polisi itu.

"Tapi, saya ingin mengambil sesuatu didalam," Sai berjalan memasuki rumah itu, tapi badannya ditahan lagi oleh polisi tadi.

"Tetap saja, kami tidak bisa memperbolehkan anda lewat," kata polisi itu dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, bapak bisa mengawasi saya. Tolong saya, ini penting sekali," kata Sai kepada polisi itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, anda saya kawal," polisi itu memperbolehkan Sai berjalan duluan, lalu mengekorinya dari belakang.

Sai menyusuri rumah itu, memasuki setiap ruangan yang ada disana. Hingga akhirnya ia diizinkan memasuki ruangan terakhir, ruangan yang di jaga dengan ketat oleh polisi.

"Ah, pak polisi, bisakah saya membawa pulang _dress _ini?" tanya Sai sambil mensejajarkan _dress _itu di samping badannya.

"Sebentar. Hei, apa anak ini bisa bawa pulang _dress _itu?" tanya polisi itu kepada temannya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke _dress _ yang di genggam Sai.

"Oke, bawa saja! Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus ini!" jawab teman polisi itu.

"Baiklah, nak. Kau bisa membawa pulang _dress _itu," kata polisi itu.

Sai meminta pamit kepada polisi itu. membawa _dress _itu masuk kedalam mobil Sai. Ketika Sai duduk di bangku kemudi, dia menatap _dress _itu sejenak.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan aura yang mengerikan ketika berada di dekat _dress _itu. Apalagi, ketika aku dekat dengan Ino. Aku merasakan 2 sensasi yang saling bertolak belakang. Menyeramkan dan bahagia. Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Sai pelan. Kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju toko _laundry_.

.

Ketika sudah memakirkan mobilnya, Sai membawa _dress_ itu keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya. Ya, ia dihambat oleh pikirannya ia menatap _dress _itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seketika otaknya memutar kata-kata Ino di percakapannya tadi.

.

"_Sai, bisa kau ambilkan dress-ku di rumah Anko-sensei?" tanya Ino. _

"_Hn, kenapa rupanya?" tanya Sai. _

"_Aku kesepian. Jangan lupa, begitu kau mengambilnya, kau harus me-laundry dress itu. Lalu, menyemprotkan parfum disana, harus wangi," pinta Ino. _

"_Sebentar, apa maksudmu kesepian?" tanya Sai heran._

"_Kesepian, aku rindu teman ku. Aku tidak bisa mengobrol hari ini dengannya jika kau tidak mengambil dress itu,"jawab Ino._

"_Tapi, kan ada Naruko. Dan siapa temanmu?" Sai kepo banget sih! _

"_Temanku seorang gadis lebih muda dari aku. Dia baik, ramah, dan ceria," Ino membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Sai._

"_Temanmu yang mana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu membawanya kemari," kata Sai._

"_Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya dan berbicara kepadanya," kata Ino._

.

'Aku harus menyelamatkan Ino!' batin Sai.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya jauh-jauh dari rumah Ino. Kemudian berjalan keluar komplek dan membuang _dress _itu di tong sampah.

.

"Ino…"

"Ino…"

"Tolong aku, Ino…"

Ino yang mendengarkan sahutan itu hanya bisa menangis. Ya, ia mendengarkan suara 'teman'-nya semakin mengecil dan menjauh dari dirinya. Ino hanya bisa menangis, karena tanpa _dress pink _itu ia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan 'teman'-nya. Ino mengkhawatirkan 'teman'-nya.

TOK TOK TOK

KRIEETT

"_Nee-chan, _kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruko di ambang pintu. Menghampiri _Nee-chan_ nya yang tengah meringkuk di pojok kamar. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menangis.

"_Nee-chan_," Naruko memanggilnya lagi, namun tidak ada sahutan dari Ino. Bahkan, Ino membesarkan _volume _tangisannya.

"_Nee-chan _kalau ada masalah cerita saja denganku," kata Naruko lagi. Mata _blue sapphire_-nya menatap Ino dengan kasihan dan bingung.

'Kenapa _Nee-chan _menangis seperti ini?" batin Naruko.

.

"_Tadaima_!" teriak seorang pria berambut kuning di depan pintu. Tangannya menenteng koper miliknya. Lama tak ada jawaban, dahinya mengkerut heran.

"Kemana mereka semua?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa Sai dari belakang punggung Naruto.

"Oh, Sai! Apa semua aman-aman aja?" tanya Naruto.

Sai terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Jujur dia bingung mau jawab apa. Dia tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya. Alhasil, Sai hanya bisa menunjukkan _his fake smile_.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Eh, tangisan siapa itu?" tanya Naruto. Dia berusaha mencerna suara tangisan yang di tangkapnya.

"I-itu suara Ino!" Sai langsung melakukan langkah seribu pergi ke kamar Ino. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan kekhawatiran di hati kecilnya ketika terjadi apa-apa dengan Ino.

TAP TAP TAP

"Ino!" teriak Sai begitu ia sudah sampai di kamar Ino. Dan seketika ia membulatkan matanya, membuat seolah-olah manik _onyx _ kelam miliknya ingin keluar. Ya, ia melihat Ino sedang menyiksa Naruko dengan sebuah _cutter_.

"Astaga, Ino-_chan_! Hentikan ini!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Naruko, berusaha melindungi adik bungsunya dari siksaan sang kakak perempuan.

"Kau minggir!" teriak Ino dengan dingin, disertai dengan ancungan _cutter _kearah Naruto.

'Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi? Kenapa Ino-_chan_ begitu dingin?' batin Naruto.

Mata _blue sapphire_-nya melirik tajam kearah Sai. Seolah meminta penjelasan kepada teman pucatnya itu. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah ketakutan. Bukan karena tatapan maut Naruto, melainkan Ino yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Ya, Ino sudah mulai memasang wajah mengerikan yang pucat seperti mayat, pucatnya melebihi Sai. Kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan leher Sai. Dan mulai mencekiknya.

"Kau kemana kan _dress-_ku?" kata Ino dingin sambil mencekik leher Sai.

"A-aku ti-tidak tau, Ino!" kilah Sai. Bukannya direnggangkan, mendengar jawaban Sai, Ino semakin mengencangkan cekikannya.

"Jawab yang jujur, Sai!" bentak Ino.

Sai hanya bisa meringis kesakitan akibat cekikan Ino. Tangan pucatnya berusaha melepaskan cekikan yang menyiksa lehernya ini. Dengan susah payah akhirnya cekikan itu terlepas. Tapi ia malah mendapatkan tamparan pedas dari Ino di pipinya. Sai mengelus-elus pipinya itu yang memerah akibat tamparan Ino.

Setelah menampar pipi Sai, Ino berlari pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Meskipun udara diluar cukup dingin, ia berusaha untuk lari kencang untuk mencari keadaan _dress pink _yang tidak di ketahui siapa pemiliknya, meskipun tanpa alas yang melekat di telapak kakinya.

.

"Ino!" teriak Sai sambil mencari Ino. Ya, dirinya tertinggal jauh dari Ino. Larinya sangat cepat. Mata _onyx _Sai pun menyapu bersih semua tempat yang ia lewati. Ditengah gelapnya malam.

Kakinya sudah mulai pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berlari mencari Ino di komplek yang luas ini! namun, lagi-lagi ia merasakan sesuatu di hatinya. Sebuah perasaan yang ingin melindungi orang yang disayangi. _Well_, sepertinya Sai mulai menyukai Ino.

.

Ino berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang sempat terengah-engah akibat berlalri mencari _dress pink _di seluruh sudut komplek. Ia mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak, menyenderkan dirinya di gerbang komplek.

"Ino…"

"Ino…"

"Aku disini, Ino…"

Ino yang mengenali suara itu langsung mencari sumbernya. Ya, ia mengenal suara itu. Suara 'temn'-nya. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke sumber suara. Tak perduli perihnya luka akibat pergesekan dengan aspal. Ia menahannya demi menemukan 'teman'-nya.

Dan sampailah ia di sebuah tong sampah. Dengan cepat Ino mgorek-korek tong sampah itu. Tak perduli dengan aroma busuk yang di keluarkan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah 'teman'-nya.

"Ketemu!" seru Ino dengan raut wajah antusias.

Ia segera mengambil _dress _itu dan kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi, sesuatu membuatnya mual. Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya berat. Berkali-kali Ino membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk muntah tapi lagi-lagi tidak bisa. Sudah beberapa kali ia melakukan itu, sampai-sampai airmatanya jatuh melewati pipinya. Hingga akhirnya, Ino berhasil memuntahkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang aneh.

"Huweekk!"

**TBC**

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Author boleh curhat nggak? Author naik kelas #jogetgentlemanalaPSY. Oh ya, saya akan hiatus beberapa hari, ingin merefreshingkan diri soalnya, hehehe. _Gomen ne_ kalau ada salah dan fic ini pendek *kebiasaannih! Jangan lupa di review yaa^^!


	5. Chapter 5

Review Zone! : 

**Fujishuki Charlottie : Kalau aku kasih tau, nggak asik dong, hihihi :D Penasaran sama hantunya ya? Mungkin di next chap akan terjawab^^ Gomen update lama #ojigi. Thanks for review! :)**

**Scarlet24 : Penasaran ya? Hihihi :D Ini udah update. Terimakasih atas ucapannya^^ Thanks for review! :) **

.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Based on a horror movie, Posession._

_Not really similar :)_

_Happy Reading! _

_._

Sai yang sudah mulai lelah untuk mengejar Ino, tetapi tetap saja ia terus berlari. Suaranya yang sudah mulai _limit_ meneriakkan namanya. Baju ungu gelapnya mulai basah karena menyerap peluh yang begitu banyak. Namun, ia tidak memperdulikan itu. Yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang, ia ingin menyelamatkan gadisnya sekarang. Gadis pirang yang ia jaga dan lindungi beberapa hari belakangan.

Setelah pengorbanan yang begitu besar, akhirnya manik _onyx_-nya menemukan apa yang ia cari. Jauh di depannya, seorang gadis yang ia kenal tengah memuntahkan sesuatu. Wajahnya kian memucat. Terlihat juga sepertinya tubuh Ino mulai melemas. Melihat Ino yang sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk, Sai tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Huweekk!"

"Ino!" teriak Sai.

BRUK!

"Ino!"

Sai langsung menahan Ino yang mungkin kalau tidak cepat tanggap akan mencium tanah lapangan komplek. Kemudian, lelaki murah senyum itu menggendong tubuh langsing Ino yang hampir ambruk di tengah-tengah lapangan. Kemudian membawanya kembali ke rumahnya.

'Ino! Bertahanlah. Aku yakin saat ini yang dihadapanku bukanlah 'dirimu'. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan 'dirimu' pada tempat yang seharusnya!' batin Sai.

Setelah merasa berat ia menggendong Ino, Naruto datang menghampirinya. Kemudian menawarkan dirinya untuk menggendong sang adik yang tengah tidak sadar. Sai menyeka peluhnya yang tiada henti bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Sai, apa yang terjadi dengan adikku?" tanya Naruto. Mata yang beriris _blue sapphire_ itu menatap Sang Teman dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sai yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya bisa diam. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap sendu punggung belakang Naruto di depannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambut hitam kelamnya.

'Maafkan aku Naruto. Ini semua salahku. Kalau misalnya aku lebih cepat tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika kau kembali dari Vietnam. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu apa yang sebenarnya sekarang. Suatu saat aku akan memberitahumu apa yang telah terjadi,' batin Sai.

.

.

.

TAP… TAP… TAP…

Derap langkah kaki yang pelan itu tetap menggema di koridor lantai dua. Tangan kekarnya yang pucat itu tiada hentinya mengelus permukaan dinding yang mengelupas. Mata _onyx_-nya sibuk menggeliat sana-sini memperhatikan setiap keadaan koridor yang begitu mengerikan. Ya, cocok untuk rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak di tempati. Namun, pandangannya mulai teralihkan oleh sebuah foto yang bertengger di dinding pojok koridor. Tepat di samping kamar Ino.

Sejenak di pandangnya foto itu. Disana, terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang bergelombang, bermata coklat, dan berkulit coklat eksotis memakai _dress pink_ sepaha sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk buah _blueberry_.

Menyadari itu semua, Sai seketika membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dengan segera ia mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Ino. Kemudian membuka lemari baju Ino. Tangannya sibuk mengubrak-abrik lemari yang tua namun kokoh itu.

Setelah agak lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Langsung saja ia meraih _dress pink _itu. Kemudian, dengan langkah mengendap-endap Sai keluar dari kamar itu. Menutup pintunya dengan pelan, berusaha tidak membangunkan sang pemilik kamar.

Sedangkan Ino, kini setetes airmata jatuh melewati pipinya. Meskipun, kelopak matanya tertutup menyembunyikan manik _aquamarine_-nya yang mulai memudar keceriaannya.

.

.

.

Kini, Sai sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Manik _onyx_-nya masing menatap nanar _dress _yang ada di genggamannya.

'Naruto, ini sudah saatnya aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ino-_chan_,' batin Sai.

Sai menggenggam erat _dress _itu. Dengan penuh tekad, ia mengetok pintu itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Pemuda pirang yang tengah menikmati ketenangan tidurnya kini mulai terganggu dengan sebuah suara. Dengan gerakan malas-malasan dia bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. Berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu kamar yang di ketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

CKLEK!

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu sembari mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya. Pandangannya yang masih kabur itu hanya menangkap perawakan orang yang di depannya, berkulit pucat.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu," jawab pemuda di depannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menarik Naruto ke ruang tengah yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sai?" tanya Naruto. Mulutnya berkali-kali menguap. Ia menyenderkan kepala kuningnya di kepala sofa. Memejamkan sejenak _blue sapphire-_nya untuk mengistriahatkan dirinya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tapi, sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan semuanya apa yang terjadi selama kau di Vietnam." Sai membawakan dua gelas air putih dari dapur. Menyodorkannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto meneguk air putih itu. Kemudian menatap Sai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lihat ini baik-baik!" Sai melemparkan _dress pink _milik Ino kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap _dress _itu dengan bingung. Terlihat jelas, keningnya berkerut.

"Sebelumnya, sekali lagi, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Siapa pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya?" Sai duduk di dekat Naruto. Tatapan interogasinya terpancar jelas dari manik _onyx _kelam itu.

"Yang punya rumah ini sebelum kami adalah kenalan Ayahku, Jiraya. Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mulai menatap Sai serius. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Apa ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan?" Tanya Sai lagi. Seakan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ada, anak angkat. Tapi, dia sudah meninggal. Katanya sih, karena di _bully_ sama seniornya di sekolah. Kenapa sih Sai? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian menatap Sai dengan kesal.

"Kau lihat _dress _yang kau pegang. Lalu, bandingkan dengan foto anak perempuan Jiraya-_san_. Apakah itu mirip?" Sai menunjukkan telunjuknya ke sebuah _dress _yang mampu membuat Naruto kebingungan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sai. Cukup lama ia berfikir, akhirnya ia tertegun. Menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya tak percaya. Sepasang _Blue Sapphire _itu membulat, menatap Sai dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau ingat reaksi Ino tadi kepada Naruko? Terlihat aneh bukan? Dia terlalu obsesi dengan _dress _milik anak perempuan Jiraya-_san_," ucap Sai.

"Berarti…"

"Ya, benar. Ino dirasuki. Belakangan ini, yang sering kau temui bukan lah adikmu. Tapi arwah anak perempuan Jiraya-_san_," potong Sai.

Naruto terduduk di atas sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Tangan besarnya menjambak helaian-helaian kuning yang tumbuh diatas kepalanya. "Astaga Sai! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Satu-satunya cara adalah kita harus menemui Jiraya-_san_ dan memanggil pengusir hantu dari rumah ini. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumah beliau?" tanya Sai. Kemudian merampas _dress _milik Ino dari tangan Sang Kakak.

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Ini demi keselamatan hidup adikmu," ucap Sai ketika ia mulai membuka pintu garasi. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menggeser pagar rumah Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita kesana sekarang!" Naruto segera mengambil kunci mobil yang menggantung disamping pintu. Kemudian memasuki mobil yang berwarna _orange _itu disusul oleh Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka menarik _sit belt_ yang ada di sebelah mereka. Mengaitkannya kemudian hening sejenak. Tangan coklat Naruto menggenggam kemudi yang ada di depannya. Kepalanya menoleh menghadap ke Sai. Menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tenang.

"Sai, _please_ jangan beritahu Naruko-_chan _ tentang ini. Aku tidak mau dia sedih akan hal yang seperti ini," pinta Naruto.

Sai mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya mulai memutar kunci yang bertengger di sebelah kemudi. Mencoba untuk men-_starter_ mobilnya. Dan akhirnya, mobil itu melesat keluar dari komplek perumahan Naruto.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap curiga mereka dari salah satu jendela di rumah si pemuda pirang.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah membaca koran diatas kursi goyangnya. Keheningan yang membuatnya menjadi tenang membaca koran itu mulai terganggu oleh sebuah suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu rumahnya. Menyadari ada seseorang yang datang, ia meletakkan kacamatanya di samping koran yang terbaring manis di meja bulat kecil itu. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu yang lumayan jauh darinya.

CKLEK!

"Ah, Naruto! Lama tidak bertemu. Silahkan masuk!" kata pria itu sembari mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sai memasuki rumahnya.

"Terimakasih, Jiraya-_san_," ucap Naruto. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa beludru di dekatnya, di susul Sai yang mengambil posisi di sebelah Naruto.

"Ada apa kemari, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Jiraya-_san_, sebenarnya saya dan teman saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Anda," jawab Naruto. Kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Sai untuk menceritakan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada adiknya, Ino.

"Begini, Jiraya_-san_. Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, apa benar Anda adalah pemilik rumah sebelumnya yang di tempati Naruto?"

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jiraya, sembari menyeruput teh yang ia hidangkan.

"Dan apa benar Anda mempunyai seorang anak angkat? Siapa namanya?" tanya Sai.

"Mishima. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kamu menanyakan tentang anak saya?" tanya Jiraya. Punggungnya di senderkan di kepala sofa, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Menatap Said an Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

Sai yang mendengar pertanyaan Jiraya langsung terdiam. Kemudian member isyarat kepada Naruto untuk menjelaskan semuanya apa yang terjadi. Mungkin, mendengar cerita dari Naruto Jiraya akan mempercayainya. Mengingat Naruto adalah orang yang ia kenal.

Akhirnya, Naruto menceritakan semuanya apa yang terjadi. Mulai dari kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi sebelum ia berangkat ke Vietnam, hingga kejadia-kejadian aneh setelah ia pulang dari Vietnam.

"Astaga. Apakah itu benar, Sai?" tanya Jiraiya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sai mengangguk mantap

"Itu sebabnya, kami kemari ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jiraya-_san_, Anda pernah cerita kepada Ayah kalau Mishima meninggal akibat kekerasan yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Apa itu benar?" Kini Naruto mulai mengambil alih dalam bertanya.

"Iya. Dan kalau tidak salah, yang mem-_bully _Mishima itu adalah seniornya yang seumuran dengan Ino," jawab Jiraiya. Tangannya mengusap-usap dagunya, wajahnya memasang ekspresi berfikir.

'Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak?' batin Sai. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

KRING!

Suara dering terdengar dari _smartphone _milik Sai. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dari kantong jaket Hitamnya. Tertulis dilayarnya 'Naruko'. Dengan raut bingung ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, Naruko?"

"_Sai-_san_! Ini gawat! Sesuatu terjadi pada Ino_-nee_,_" kata Naruko panik.

Sai terbelalak. Ternyata _bad feeling _yang ia rasakan itu benar-benar terjadi. Dan yang tidak bisa disangka, _bad feeling _itu menyangkut seorang gadis yang ia cintai. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sai merasa bingung.

Sai menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. Naruto mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sai meskipun melalui kontak mata. Kebingungan Naruto pun terjawab. _Blue sapphire-_nya menatap Sai dengan tatapan tak percaya.

**TBC**

A/N:

Hai! Lama tak berjumpa readers #lambai-lambaitangan

Gimana readers? Memuaskah? Kurang panjang? Atau lama update? Hah, gomen ne minna-san! Belakangan ini aku bener-bener sibuk. Sibuknya pol-polan lagi #huft-_- #curcol

Ah, FYI, aku akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Aku harus fokus pada makhluk yang bernama 'UN'. Tapi, aku akan berusaha melanjutkan fic-ficku semampuku^^

Review, please?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Horror, Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Based on a horror movie, Posession._

_Not really similar :)_

_Happy Reading! _

_._

"Apa yang terjadi, Sai?" tanya Naruto. Raut wajahnya mulai cemas. Sepertinya ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di hatinya. Namun, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya meskipun itu sulit.

Sai terdiam sejenak. Tangannya yang masih mengudara menggenggam _smartphone _miliknya mulai bergetar. Matanya terbelalak, seakan-akan manik _onyx_ yang legam itu hendak jatuh dari tempatnya. Reaksi Sai ini membuat Naruto panik. Dan ia mulai tidak dapat menenangkan dirinya dari _bad feeling_ yang menyerangnya.

"Sai, jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Nauto.

Sai perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda pirang itu. Bibirnya bergetar, merasa takut akan sesuatu. Bukan takut kepada temannya sendiri, melainkan kpada sesuatu yang akan menimpa Ino. _Care_, huh?

"S-sesuatu terjadi pa-pada Ino!" teriak Sai panik.

Naruto terkejut. Ia semakin khawatir dengan keadaan adik perempuannya. Dengan cepat ia meraih kunci mobil miliknya lalu keluar dari rumah milik Tuan Jiraya. Sai menatap punggung tegap Naruto, dihatinya berdoa semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi kepada Ino. Gadis yang ia cintai.

"Jiraya-_san_, saya pamit dahulu," ucap Sai. Ia menatap pria paruh baya itu masih dengan tatapan was-wasnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar rumah Tuan Jiraya, mengikuti Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan mobil dari area rumah Tuan Jiraya.

.

.

.

"Grrr… grawrr!"

"Arrgghh!"

Terdengar jelas suara raungan dari ruangan kamar yang bernuansa ungu dan berantakan itu. Suara yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berantakan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat di sudut tempat tidur. Wajahnya yang ayu bak _Barbie_ kini sudah basah akibat keringatnya. Badannya terus menggeliat-geliat diatas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran _queen size_.

"Hiks, Ino-_nee_…"

Gadis itu tidak sendirian. Gadis itu bersama gadis lainnya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Wajahnya nampak _stress_, merasa khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu yang merupakan kakak perempuannya. Dia hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Sungguh, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa mengikat kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Ino–kakaknya.

Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Jika tidak, mungkin kamar ini akan lebih berantakan lagi. Lihatlah, sebelum ia mengambil tindakan, Naruko sudah melihat kamar ini bagaikan kapal pecah. Vas yang pecah, buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, pewarna kuku yang sudah bertumpahan di lantai, dan sebagainya.

"Hiks, Ino-_nee_. Ada apa denganmu? Hiks," lirihnya.

"Grr… Arrghhh!" teriaknya lagi.

Sungguh mengenaskan kondisinya. Tidak ada lagi manik _aquamarine_ yang cerah, secerah sifatnya. Telah berganti dengan manik hitam yang penuh dengan kekejaman dan kepedihan. Tangan dan kakinya timbul bercak-bercak berwarna merah yang besar.

BRAK!

"Oh, _Kami-sama_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning–Naruto membuka paksa pintu kamar itu. Mata _blue sapphire_-nya menatap pemandangannya di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia begitu _shock_, tubuhnya membeku seketika. Berdiri diam di depan pintu yang terbuka itu, menghalangi sinar lampu koridor yang memasuki kamar yang remang-remang itu.

"Ada apa Nar–" Petanyaan pemuda berkulit pucat–Sai terpotong ketika sepasang manik _onyx_ itu menangkap pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Dengan panik ia memasuki kamar itu, tak perduli dengan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan akibat dorongannya.

"Ino!" teriaknya dengan panik lagi. Ia berlari mendekati tempat tidur Ino yang sudah basah dibanjiri keringat.

"Ada dengan Ino, Naruko?!" Sai mengguncang-guncang pundak Naruko. Naruko menangis tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sai.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruko!"

"Hiks, aku tidak tau, Sai-_san_! Ketika aku memanggilnya untuk makan malam, hiks, dia sudah seperti ini, hiks," jawab Naruko dengan sesenggukan.

Sai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto, ia masih mendapati pemuda itu diam tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Hei, _baka_! Kenapa kau diam? Cepat panggil ambulans, kita bawa adikmu ini ke rumah sakit!" Sai segera melepaskan ikatan-ikatan di tangan dan kaki Ino, kemudian menggendongnya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia mulai tersadar dari _shock_-nya. Dengan gerakan cepat jarinya menekan tombol-tombol di _smarthphone_-nya. Kemudian berbicara dengan pihak rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengirimkan ambulans ke tempat mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, _sirine _ambulans mulai terdengar. Sai segera membawa Ino turun dan membawanya masuk ke ambulans tersebut. Naruko dan Naruto memasuki mobil Naruto lalu mengikuti ambulans yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan kompleks perumahan mereka.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang tak terlalu luas nan bernuansa putih, seorang dokter beserta keempat suster yang mendampinginya tengah kewalahan. Mereka sibuk dengan segala cara untuk menangani pasiennya yang tidak mau diam dan tenang ketika akan di periksa.

"Grrr…" geram Si Pasien.

"Suster! Tahan dia!" perintah Sang Dokter. Dengan sigap ia mengambil sebuah suntik, lalu mengisinya dengan obat penenang dengan kadar dosis yang cukup tinggi.

"Grr… Argghh!" Si Pasien tak henti-hentinya menggeram. Badannya menggeliat-geliat tak jelas di atas kasur berwarna putih itu.

SYUTT

"Hah, akhirnya. Ini adalah pasien yang paling susah ditangani selama aku bekerja di rumah sakit ini," ucap dokter berambut abu-abu itu. telapak tangannya menyeka keringat-keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita periksa!" Dokter itu memakaikan kacamata yang ia lepas tadi sejenak.

"Siapa nama pasiennya?"

"Ino_,_ Kabuto-_san_," jawab seorang suster berambut coklat sepunggung itu.

Dokter yang bernama Kabuto itu, kini menggoreskan tinta pena miliknya di selembar kertas. Kemudian, ia bangkit dari duduknya sembari memakaikan teleskopnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi kepada dua orang suster yang tengah mengecek kondisi pasien–Ino.

"Matanya menghitam, wajahnya pucat sekali, Dok," jawab seorang suster bermanik _teal_.

"Dan juga, di kulitnya terdapat bercak-bercak merah berukuran besar yang tak berbentuk. Tercetak di seluruh tubuhnya. Pita suaranya juga hampir rusak akibat ia berteriak dan menggeram dengan keras," tambah seorang suster lagi yang tengah memegang papan pemeriksaan itu.

"Baiklah, Temari dan Shion. Kalian periksa lagi keadaannya. Saya dan Ayame akan menganalisis penyakitnya." Ia berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kira-kira penyakit apa yang di derita Si Pasien, Ino.

.

.

.

Di sebuah koridor yang tak terlalu luas dan ramai, mereka tengah duduk dalam keadaan khawatir. Mereka, seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis, dan kakak-beradik berambut kuning. Wajah mereka menggambarkan raut harap-harap cemas. Sai–Pemuda berambut hitam klimis, tengah menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Sekali-kali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan pemuda kuning jabrik–Naruto, tengah menenangkan _imouto_-nya yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Berusaha menenangkan Naruko, meskipun ia juga kahawatir.

CKLEK!

Mendengar suara pintu di sebelah mereka terbuka, mereka langsung berdiri. Di depan mereka, seorang pria berjas putih _ala_ dokter keluar dari ruangannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi adik saya, Dokter?" tanya Naruto.

"Penyakitnya masih belum kami ketahui. Gejalanya aneh sekali. Mungkin, ia akan di periksa lagi nanti sore," jawab Sang Dokter. Di dadanya terdapat _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Yakushi Kabuto'.

"Baiklah, Dokter. _Arigatou_," ucap Sai. Kemudian kembali duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Sekarang, kita istirahat dulu. Sudah jam 3 pagi," kata Naruto sambil bergegas menuntun adiknya. "Sudahlah, Naruko. Ino pasti baik-baik saja."

Sai masih diam di duduknya. Belum ada niat untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, ia bangkit dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati pintu ruangan tempat Ino di periksa.

Dari jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu itu, sepasang _onyx _Sai menatap nanar gadis pirang yang tergeletak lemas diatas kasur.

"Bertahanlah Ino! Kau akan bebas dari semua ini! Aku yakin, secepatnya!" ucap Sai pelan. Kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan koridor yang sunyi itu.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Langit pagi berlukiskan kesejukan dan kesenangan. Mentari pagi memunculkan dirinya, hendak menyapa semua umat manusia di bumi ini. Sinar paginya menyinari bumi, seakan ingin member semangat untuk mereka semua.

Namun, tidak untuk mereka.

Ya, mereka.

Naruto, Naruko, dan Sai. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit. Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam. Begitu juga Sai dan Naruko. Mereka menatap kosong pemandangan diluar jendela kaca mobil. Naruto yang menatap Naruko dari kaca spion dengan perasaan sedih.

"Hah, kira-kira nanti siang kita mau makan apa ya?" tanya Naruto. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang dingin ini.

Namun, tidak ada tanggapan dari mereka berdua. Mereka menganggap pertanyaan Naruto hanya angin yang berhembus. Suasana menjadi lebih dingin.

CKITT!

Suara rem mobil membuat Naruko dan Sai tersentak. Naruto mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu menghadap ke belakangnya.

"Naruko, sudah sampai. Sai, bantu aku bawa pakaian Ino." Naruto membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar dari mobil itu. Disusul Sai yang melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto ke bagasi mobil. Naruko keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan memasuki rumah sakit dengan gontai.

Naruko menundukkan kepala kuningnya. Membuat poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. _Iris_ yang indah seindah samudra itu menatap kosong lantai marmer rumah sakit. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bunga yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya–Resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi, dik," sapanya, masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang ramah dan manis.

"Pagi. Saya disini ingin menjenguk pasien yang bernama Ino. Pasien yang masuk tadi subuh," ucap Naruko lesu.

"Ino? Tunggu sebentar. Ah, di ruangan '10' lantai 2," ucapnya sembari membaca buku data pasien yang berwarna kuning kehijauan itu.

"Hn, _arigatou_." Wanita itu tersenyum sebagai balasan terima kasih Naruko.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Naruko membuka pintu ruangan bernomor '10' itu. Membukanya dengan perlahan, namun ketika ia melihat ruangan itu, ia merasa terkejut. _Blue sapphire_-nya kembali memancarkan rasa kekhawatiran dan _shock_. Dua tangkai bunga Matahari itu terlepas dari genggaman Naruko dan jatuh ke lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna ungu pucat yang tebuat dari marmer itu.

"Astaga!"

Melihat itu, ia segera berlari menemui kakaknya dan teman kakaknya–Sai.

**TBC**

A/N:

Hallo! Long time no see^^

Kembali bersama saya di fict yang lumutan ini-_- sorry yaa, maklum saya artis makanya banyak jadwal*kibasrambut*

Gimana fictnya minna? Kemungkinan next chap is a last chap^^

I need your review guys;)

Review Zone! : 

**Fujishuki Charlottie : Gomen, saya banyak kerjaan, jadinya telat update fict. Mishima itu OC^^ Belum kerasa ya? Nanti aku usahain biar kerasa SaiInonya^^ Ini sudah di lanjut and thanks for review!^^**

**Chen : Ini sudah di lanjut^^ Thanks for review!^^ **

**Adeline : Ini sudah dilanjut^^ Thanks for review!^^ **


End file.
